LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 27 - The Battle of Marvel Manhattan, New York Part 1. J.Jonah Jameson speaks out for Optimus Prime. One Crazy as Hell Newcomer Entry Coming Right Up!
"After forcing S.H.I.E.L.D to pullback The Nod Confessor had preached to the gathering of civilians living nearby to heed the words of their divine leader Kane. The Nod Soldiers surrounding him as guards" Nod Confessor: Do not fear us civilians. We come in peace to bring you salvation by our lord and master Kane. He is a diplomat to these Decepticon machines who mean no death to our population and allow our generations to continue to prosper in existence by their guidance. Nod Confessor: What The Illusive Man and General Tor plan to do with humans and non humans will not only sully the chances of cooperation, it would also prevent the unification of all races that would bring us closer to peace and even more so a greater chance to working together to obtain greater power to ascend into godly hood as Kane and the Decepticons. Nod Confessor: Come with us and we'll show you all how the Brotherhood of Nod can help. J.Jonah Jameson: I can't believe with my own eyes. Giant robots attacking the globe and then this terrorist priest telling us to surrender ourselves to them. How can we be sure our lives are guaranteed. "J Jonah Jameson held his mic to the Confessor." Nod Confessor: You cannot until you actually place your faith to them completely. Join this initiative as we recruit you into our group and show you our ways on how to properly make peace with the aliens as we have with the Decepticons. J.Jonah Jameson: What kind of sick devotion is this? The Decepticons are our enemies, they had little to no respect for us humans and kept us as pets to amuse them if not badly mistreated ones. J.Jonah Jameson: I'm going to barge in and shout to you people for you all to know about what's really going on around here. Optimus Prime is my hero! Ever since I was a little boy playing my toy action figures made into his image, I always held out to him looking up to this very Autobot as my savior. Always watching him whenever the television set goes live at a distance away from all the Autobot and Decepticon action. Nod Confessor: "The Nod Confessor whispers to one of his soldiers." Contact a shadow team. This news reporter has got to go without anymore saying. We'll think up of a cover story and all this encouragement brought up will be soon forgotten. J.Jonah Jameson: Whenever the dark showed up, I always was frightened of monsters showing up especially the shadowed form of the Decepticons. But when I clutch tightly to my Optimus Prime toy, I squeeze it tight to always give me the bravery needed to survive past my nightmares and be rested in preparing what's to come for me for the rest of my life. Optimus is an everyday example of a true hero to my very heart. J.Jonah Jameson: The Autobots were always there for us even when we were made to believe that they were the enemies that would be the cause of humanities extinction. They surrendered to the Decepticons because for organic life to continue existing. They never gave up on us even when the whole world is against them. J.Jonah Jameson: Please listen and know that the Decepticons are only in their own interests and not for us. Optimus Prime was even willing to sacrifice his life for us because he dies to cleanse out the bad sins that motivate us into bringing our race from a pain that would span an even greater hatred of mistrust. J.Jonah Jameson: Think it through and consider the ideas of what might happen to our future. J Jonah Jameson out. "J.Jonah Jameson and the camera crew went back inside the news van, ordering the driver to move off as their news casting had been finished. It however would not go unpunished as four assassins affiliated with Nod stand on top of the tall building, jumping down to below to catch up with the vehicle." "The Brotherhood of Nod had been fighting back against S.H.I.E.L.D. on the ground and from around the helicarrier explosions spawned around it, technologized advanced fight craft of both sides being destroyed in the process from their opposing weapon fire that shoot right into their direction piercing through their craft into a set of volleys necessarily needed to destroy their craft. Debris comes crumbling down into landing amongst the forming piles of wrecked of torched up remains of the once operated vehicles that had partaken action into the skies." Black Widow: Agent Coulson is inside the Helicarrier having the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents doing their best to repel Nod forces from getting inside the base. Angewomon: Then let's not keep him waiting to be killed or captured. We have to drive them away until a certain numbered depletion of their forces bring their superior Kane to call the retreat. "Nod Soldiers were fighting off against the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Angewomon made the first move to help " Celestial Arrow! "Angewomon had fired a large white arrow that impaled right through a nod officer attempting to move in to unload his barrage of bullets and ended up flying, body lodged right within the attack as he lead superior of his squadron joined up with his other men who didn't expect the attack to keep move to skewer more of them onto there until it dispersed away letting its victims fall flat to the cities pavement and bleeding across the ground with blood leaving out from the newly ripped out holes in their bodies." Lizbeth: "Fighting with Black Widow, breaking down the arms and legs of the Brotherhood of Nod soldiers with precise and lethal blows, killing them again the ground." Question how exactly are we gonna get up there towards the headquarters, Black Widow? "The Nod soldier is attempting to fight back with his assault rifle firing shooting out at Black Widow and gets it kicked out of his hand then with a another twist of a leg his head snaps up from the booting strike to his chin and falls against the ground." Black Widow: Judging from our abilities. I believe Maka and Angewomon can fetch us a couple of jets from the enemy. If Maka uses her long lengthened scythe she can help you, Lizbeth get onto the Nod Aircraft. While Angewomon carrying me throws me onto the enemies Air fighter. Lizbeth: Okay I'll head over and get a Nod Aircraft and- Maka: LOOK OUT! "Grabs Lizbeth getting behind cover as a Nod solider shoots at them" Black Widow: Hang back I'll sneak around and- Angewomon: Wait who's that? "A ninja in red appears out of nowhere and starts walking to the Nod solider" Nod Soldier: DIE YOU GOVERNMENT- ???: "Grabs the Nod soldier's head and slams him on a car" You stupid vaguely-foreign-freaks! You ruined my vacation! "Teleports" "A S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent comes out of cover relieved and is walking up to the Ninja to thank him" ???: And you! "Punches the Agent" Dumb-as-nails S.H.I.E.L.D. clones! I saw what you did to those cherry blossoms back there! You think those things grow on trees!? ???: "Looks at Angewomon Lizbeth and Maka" And YOU! You think it makes me less of a man if I came here for the Cherry Blossom Festival huh? "Teleports" ???: "Reappears" Your laughing with your eyes! I can see it! ???: Fine! Time a little boss battle SUCKERS!!! "Makes a fighting pose" Lizbeth Maka and Angewomon: What the??? Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan